


一个有关霜杏阿冬的猎奇段子

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 巴基被魔法（？）变成双性人的沙雕故事，不煌，但很蠢
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	一个有关霜杏阿冬的猎奇段子

就，昨天晚上在床上躺着，忽然想到一个很猎奇的霜杏阿冬段子，而且有盾冬双直男设和（其实并没有描写的）霜杏阿冬的生理期情节（？）真的好猎奇，而且好弱智，特别缺乏逻辑，但缺德的我还是决定写出来  
————  
（真的太猎奇了，所以慎看）  
英俊阳光的铁杆儿直男阿冬，有天早上醒来发现自己遭遇了不明来由的替身攻击（划掉）随便什么鬼玩意儿，下/身有个地方长出一道男人不能至少不应该存在的小缝。  
如果是普通直男或虚假的直男，这会儿可能就心态崩溃情绪低落，或者绞尽脑汁地想着怎么瞒过自己的好兄弟（对阿冬而言好兄弟当然是阿盾）。  
然而阿冬直得特别又直得特别真实，他发现自己性别发生变化之后，内心毫无波动，只是给自己正直又博学的发小阿盾打了个call  
“喂？史蒂夫吗？啊对是我巴基，跟你说，哥们儿最近遭到个破事，唉唉不是跟女朋友又吹了！哪叫什么事啊！就我今天发现自己变成又男又女人了，听说女孩子都要多喝热水，多喝生姜红糖水，我想买一点先储备着，但不知道去哪买，所以来问问你。”  
阿盾，当然，作为铁杆儿直男阿盾的铁杆儿发小，他也特直，所以他对于这个神奇的消息只愣了半秒钟就心态再次归于平稳，严肃地告诫他的兄弟  
“只喝热水不行，还需要多休息，注意保暖，培养一个良好的作息习惯…巴基，你记着！现在你可不是纯男人了，以后可不能晚上在你家天台上光着膀子灌啤酒配生蚝了！”  
对于发小的殷切关怀，阿冬感动地随口敷衍了几句，就挂了电话然后躺沙发上打游戏去了。接下来的十几天也没什么新鲜事儿发生，霜杏阿冬和以前的纯男人阿冬过着差不多没区别的生活，除了晚上不会再到天台上光膀子灌啤酒配生蚝吃了，然而某次篮球赛结束后，全身被汗水浸湿只想赶快回家啃冰棍儿的阿冬去卫生间放水，然后发现——  
欧耶，裤子里面变红了耶，现在我可是个实实在在的女人辣！以后要是阿盾找不到媳妇儿，我就得冒充他对象，到时候该让他请我喝多少次酒呢？  
不过，这种小场面可吓不住聪明伶俐的阿冬，他扯光卫生纸垫在裤子里，然后不顾队友们叽叽喳喳提出的打完篮球去吃烧烤提议，脚下抹油跑去了他冷静沉稳善于机变的发小阿盾家，阿盾一开门就又跑进洗手间，说他来红了，哥们儿你快点去超市买点女孩子生理期要用的东西  
阿盾：…为什么你来我这儿的路上不买一个？  
阿冬（肚子疼到飙出一口台湾腔（？）：欸？你怎么可以这么说话欸？人家现在可是女生耶，而且是在生理期的女生耶！肚子好疼的喔，都走不了路了，史蒂夫哥哥快去帮我买啦～到时候你要找不到老婆应付叔叔阿姨，哥们儿免费帮你充数还不行吗？！  
阿盾没办法，阿盾只能硬着头皮戴着口罩（因为怕被人认出来，毕竟他一没女朋友的男生去买生理期用品，怎么想都很可疑），然后在商场里咕溜咕溜四处乱转，最后跟着一位也是帮着老婆买生理期要用的东西的中年男士才找到了该去的地方。  
虽然聪明博学，但阿盾在这方面的知识可能还不如他交过好几任女友的发小阿冬，所以他只能把柜架上面的东西大大小小全都拿一个，装进自己从家里带出来的麻袋里面往收银台上一甩。  
售货员小姐努力维持职业微笑：先生，我们这里是有专门装货品的塑料袋的，您真的不需要…  
阿盾把麻袋和钱包都甩出来：哎这个是我的事情，请你快点结账吧，我急着回去（我发小还在我家卫生间捂着肚子瑟瑟发抖等着我回家救他呢）。  
买完东西后，阿盾扛着个黑色麻袋，戴着副黑色口罩和黑色墨镜，跟个抢劫犯似的从商场里跑出来往家逃窜，一路上人们纷纷侧目于他。回家后阿盾把麻袋里的东西全都甩到/下/半/身已经流//血//流到像处于凶//案//现//场的阿冬面前，说巴基我为了你这事儿都被一帮人当成变态看了，这件事之后你可得请我喝酒。  
阿冬应了一声，随即在那堆东西里面摸来摸去摸到一个最大最厚的，撕开包装往下半身底裤上面一贴——  
哎？你猜怎么着？他贴反啦！  
被强力胶黏住最脆弱部位的毛毛，从小就因为调皮捣蛋而经常挨家法的皮孩子阿冬这会疼得龇牙咧嘴，因为实在太疼了，他甚至像个真正的小女孩儿那样对着他满脸懵不知所措的发小阿盾伸出手，说史蒂夫你快想想办法呀！  
史蒂夫也早就乱了阵脚，他拿来剪刀棉布药用棉吸水酒精跌打烫伤的膏和半瓶过期了的碘酒，对着阿冬那撕又撕不下来放在那里又实在黏着疼的地方，胡乱比划了很多阵，结果除了让阿冬疼得嗷嗷叫之外，没有起到任何作用。  
最终，阿盾放弃了，他彻彻底底地放弃了！他决定采用最原始的办法，小时候摔破膝盖了妈妈是怎么做的？对着伤口呼呼吹几下嘛，今天他就要做自己最好朋友的母亲！（？怎么突然当妈了）  
因为太慌乱所以放弃思考也放弃理智的阿盾，像个强迫柔弱少女的流氓一般摁住他发小阿冬的腿就把头凑了过去！然后对着那个实在不应该的部位呼哧呼哧使劲吹气，阿冬吓呆了，他觉得自己不干净了，于是忍着疼痛拽着阿盾头发往上扯，把人扯起来之后又往外推，结果刚才因为刚才地上洒落一地过期碘酒，阿冬和阿盾一齐摔倒在地，而且他们的嘴唇正好碰到了。  
阿盾：啊，我不干净了，呜呜  
阿冬：这句话应该让我来说谢谢  
唐突接吻的两个铁杆儿直男好兄弟，互相抱着躺在地上面面相觑了一会，忽然阿冬惊喜地叫喊起来：  
没有了！史蒂夫，我那个地方没有了！  
阿盾惊恐：什么？你说你吉尔没有了？！  
阿冬：…呸，你吉尔才没有了呢，我是说我之前忽然长出来的，属于女孩子那个部位没有了！  
阿盾很开心，于是像个流氓似的又去扒自己好兄弟（目前存疑）裤子，而同样很开心的阿冬也没有顾虑发小的流氓行径，大大方方任由阿盾观察他。  
巴基忽然又变回纯爷们儿了，阿盾为他的挚友（他觉得是就是吧）感到欣喜，但又不知道是怎么回事。在这方面脑子比较灵活的阿冬想了想，认为自己之前肯定是遭了魔法了（虽然不知道这世界有没有魔法），而魔法的解除方式就是跟自己最好的兄弟接吻。  
阿盾搂着阿冬肩膀大笑起来，说这次兄弟可为你遇到一堆麻烦事儿，你得请我喝酒。阿冬爽快地说行，我这就去点啤酒和烧烤的外卖，咱们俩在你家边吃边喝，还可以在外卖送到之前在电视上看看球赛。  
于是这对天字第一号合拍的发小挚友好兄弟兴高采烈地去到客厅看球赛了，然而就在他们的视线离开这边之后，一个也不知道为什么就忽然出现了的魔法少女（？）举着魔杖愤怒地低声说：  
这两个不开窍的榆木脑袋，真是气死我了！我都让巴基变成霜杏人了，还设置了要跟史蒂夫接吻才能破除魔法的设定，怎么他们俩现在还能相安无事地做好兄弟？！不行，这次我得让他们在喝醉酒之后搞起来，还要让巴基在这次以后怀上孩子，就不信他们连孩子都有了，还不能给我好好谈场恋爱！  
————  
声明一下，这故事最后的魔法少女不是本人，虽然我的确很想让巴基怀上史蒂夫的娃（。）


End file.
